


A Collection Of Winteriron Ficlets

by MissRomanceJunkie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRomanceJunkie/pseuds/MissRomanceJunkie
Summary: A place for my short Winteriron fics, usually posted on Tumblr first.Each chapter will have its own descriptive title, summary, rating and any applicable warnings.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s eyes start looking a little green and Tony reminds him what’s what. Rating G, no warnings.

“You know they’re just friends,” Steve said as he munched on his cereal, crunching in Bucky’s ear just to be a punk.

Bucky did know that and even if he didn’t, his trust in Tony was absolute. It was just… Why did they have to be so touchy feely about it?

“Yeah, I know.”

“Uhuh. Well, don’t forget to tell your face.”

“Shut up, Stevie.”

“And your hands.”

Bucky glanced down and saw the dents he was making in the kitchen counter and promptly let go.

“Thought I told you to shut up already,” Bucky huffed and if Steve was trying to stifle his laughter, he was failing.

Bucky ignored his best friend and turned back to watch the two scientists who were bent close together over a StarkPad at the dinner table, breakfast plates filled with cooling food forgotten at their elbows.

“Tony, that’s brilliant,” Bruce said as he squeezed Tony’s arm. Their heads were already so close together that Bucky wanted to smash something.

“Well I do have a reputation to uphold. And this invention might be my best yet, it’ll revolutionise the whole field of engineering.” Tony sound more excited than smug and Bucky couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.

“It’ll do more than that Tony, it’ll change the way people approach long distance transportation forever. I mean the applications to space travel alone…”

Tony slung an arm around his fellow science bro and it was only when Steve nudged him and started laughing that he realised he was actually emitting a low growl, death stare firmly in place and fixed on the arm Bruce had moved to hug Tony back with.

“Hey, Tony? Might wanna take a time-out from your sciencegasm.” Bucky would have thrown one of his knives at the archer but he and Clint we currently under a forced ceasefire, Captain’s orders and under penalty of 5am drills.

When Tony looked up, Clint nodded his head toward Bucky. Both Tony and Bruce turned their heads and Bucky schooled his expression instantly to perfect disinterest.

Unfortunately, Steve was bent over laughing beside him.

Tony’s nose scrunched up as he glared in their direction. “What?”

“Nothing,” Bucky replied quickly as Steve began to wheeze in a way Bucky hadn’t thought possible anymore. He yanked his friend up by the shoulder before elbowing him solidly in the ribs. “Nothing, Tony, I swear. Just Stevie being an idiot.

Tony glanced between the two warily. “Right.”

Tony pushed back his chair, handing the StarkPad over to Bruce who went back to reading it, clearly disinterested in everything else now that he had a discovery to read up on. He walked up to them slowly, prowling almost and Bucky fought back a nervous twitch. Steve, on the other hand, beat a hasty retreat at the calculating look in Tony’s eyes.

Bucky saw Tony take in his posture and see through it like he always did, his gaze eventually landing on the damage Bucky had automatically tried to cover with his hands. By the time Tony reached him, the look had melted into one of fond exasperation and Bucky knew he’d been found out. Shaking his head, Tony went up on his tiptoes and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Bucky’s lips.

“Yours,” Tony said simply. Bucky had already wrapped his arms tightly around his genius, holding him close enough that the word was breathed against his lips.

“Mine,” Bucky said and kissed Tony with teeth and tongue until the only thing holding him up were Bucky’s arms. Tony Stark, the richest puddle of goo on planet Earth. Bucky chuckled as they parted.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that right?” Tony said, nothing but love shimmering in his eyes as he rested his forehead against Bucky’s. The words brought Bucky back to the matter at hand.

“I know,” he replied, and he did, but that was hardly going to stop him from grumbling about it, especially when Tony could get just as ridiculously jealous himself. He didn’t point that out though, not this time anyway. Instead, he said the only truth that mattered. “Yours,” he echoed.

“Damn right you are,” Tony grinned and they didn’t stop kissing until their suicidal teammates began raining cold sausages down on their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote something short! Yay! Let me know what you thought. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are love! :D


End file.
